xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursaring
Ursaring (Japanese: リングマ Ringuma) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves from Teddiursa starting at level 30. Major appearances Paul's Ursaring Paul owns an Ursaring, which he caught in Different Strokes for Different Blokes. Other Ursaring has made appearances in numerous episodes, such as its debut in Forest Grumps, where it scared or chased Ash and his friends or Team Rocket out of its territory. The Teddiursa in UnBEARable was using its adorable looks to trick Trainers into giving it food. At the end of the episode, it evolved into Ursaring and lost its cute looks. But it realized that people were now afraid of it, so it continued to steal Trainers' food. An Ursaring and Teddiursa also had a cameo in Celebi: Voice of the Forest, as two of the Pokémon living in Celebi's forest. Also, multiple Ursaring lived in the same forest. In Going for a Spinda, an Ursaring parent rescued its baby Teddiursa from Team Rocket, who had it disguised as a Spinda in order to lure a real Spinda to rescue it. A group of Ursaring appeared in An Egg Scramble!, where they chased off Team Rocket. A wild Ursaring appeared in Danger, Sweet as Honey!, attacking Ash and his friends with Hyper Beam. An Ursaring appeared in Butterfree and Me!. An Ursaring appeared in The Forest Champion!. Minor appearances Multiple Ursaring appeared in A Better Pill to Swallow where they were attracted by the Shuckle juice that Team Rocket drank. An Ursaring briefly appeared in Imitation Confrontation under the ownership of a Trainer. Two Ursaring were among the Pokémon competing in the Sumo Conference in Ring Masters. An Ursaring was seen in the wild in The Legend of Thunder! along with a Teddiursa. In As Cold as Pryce, an Ursaring appeared in Pryce's flashback as one of the Pokémon which fought against his Piloswine. In Outrageous Fortunes, Delaney's Poliwrath defeated an Ursaring while it was under the control of Team Rocket. In Entei at Your Own Risk, an angry Ursaring drove the gang away after encountering them. An Ursaring was one of the Pokémon that fought in a battle as seen in a flashback in Pop Goes The Sneasel. A Trainer's Ursaring lost in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. A parent Ursaring appeared in Lights, Camerupt, Action! in a film starring Red that Ash and Gary were watching when they were younger. A Trainer's Ursaring appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path participating in the Pokémon Orienteering. Ursaring, together with Teddiursa, appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. An Ursaring is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the first leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Another Ursaring appeared in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth! An Ursaring appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. An Ursaring appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. An Ursaring appeared in a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. An Ursaring appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. A silhouette of an Ursaring appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. An image of an Ursaring appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Projection Category:My Pokemon Category:Sleep Inducement Category:Genjutsu Category:Hidden Power Category:Bears Category:Animals Category:Familiars Category:Species Category:Male Category:Pokemon Universe